The Ava Watson Verse 7: The Bet
by KeelieThompson1
Summary: Ava's present to John is not received well by Sherlock. Which of course means John and Ava have to bet Mycroft that they can change his mind... Silly sequel to "Paved with Love"
1. Chapter 1

I just wrote 10,000 words of pure, unadulterated angst that is John's pov after Paved with Love! So I needed to cheer myself up and came up with this follow up silly fic! Hope you enjoy :D

* * *

><p><strong>Ava<strong>

Ava ran back up the stairs, taking care not to jiggle the box too much. She'd made sure there were holes and blankets and stuff.

As she walked back in Dad was smiling up at Sherlock and it looked like they'd just been having a cheeky snog while she'd been gone.

Again.

It was weird. She'd sort of hoped that when they got married they might stop the snogging but it only seemed to make them worse!

"Here," she said manoeuvring the box onto Dad's lap. "Be really careful," she warned.

Dad blinked at her in confusion and peered at the box cautiously. Ava glanced at Sherlock and saw him staring at her in annoyed horror.

_You brat_ he mouthed at her and stalked off to the sofa.

Ava just stuck her tongue out at him. It was worth a shot.

"Ok so- Jesus it moved." Dad yelped throwing his hands away from the box that now wriggled on his lap. "Have you had any part in this?" he asked turning a demanding finger at Sherlock.

"Believe me; I want no part in this." Sherlock muttered glaring at the box.

Looking sufficiently wary for someone who had lived with Sherlock Holmes, Dad started to open the box and, stared inside when he opened the lid.

For a long time.

Inside the puppy stared back up at him.

Slowly Dad lifted it out.

The tiny thing looked miserable. It was a bulldog puppy because when they'd walked past the pet shop every day for the past three months Dad had always seemed to wander over to their cage. It was wrinkly and looked soft and rather sorry for itself. It was just a bit bigger than Dad's hand.

Dad stared at it. And the puppy pouted back.

And Ava knew she'd won. Even when Dad fixed her with a stern look.

"Is this your way of getting a dog without having to take it for walks or feed it or play with it?"

"Well at least I'm being honest about it," Ava shrugged, "And I will help. Which is more than I would if you just brought it for me."

Dad stared at her thoughtfully and then at the puppy. "And you had nothing to do with this?" he asked Sherlock.

"I had nothing to do with it and I want nothing to do with it." Sherlock said imperiously.

Dad stared back at the puppy, "Does he have a name?" he asked.

"You cannot be seriously thinking of keeping it?" Sherlock said, sounding horrified.

Dad turned the puppy to Sherlock, "How can you say no to that?"

Sherlock looked at him as if he were demented. "Easily. NO"

Dad glared at Sherlock and put the puppy on the floor. "There." Dad fixed her with a look as the puppy scratched its ear. "And I suppose it doesn't come with a bowl, lead, bed or any of these things?"

Ava nodded, "Mycroft's bringing them round later."

Sherlock hissed from the sofa in utter hatred.

* * *

><p><strong>Sherlock<strong>

This was not how it was meant to go. John's birthday, only the third time they'd spent it as a couple and their first as a married couple was meant to be more…

Private.

"Gladstone?" Sherlock asked staring at the little ball of irritation that was currently plaguing his life. John was on the floor with it, acting like some nine year old boy who'd been given his first chemistry set.

"Sherlock, you don't care about the puppy. Why do you have such a thing about the name?"

"He wasn't even a good prime-minister. He used to engage prostitutes to have tea with him and then flagellate himself afterwards."

John looked up from the dog with annoyance, "That would suggest he was one of the less lecherous prime-ministers we've ever had, surely." He scratched the things belly. "Unless you want me to call him Mycroft?"

Sherlock thought briefly about beating his brother to death for playing accomplice to this, "Gladstone will do." He said finally. "But get the thing out of our bedroom."

They had things to do. Things that did not involve being stared at by a canine all night long.

John glared, seemingly oblivious to what Sherlock had planned, "I can't shut him in the kitchen, he's a puppy, he'll howl all night."

Sherlock peered down at the irritation. "I can crush up sleeping pills-"

"Sherlock!" John huffed, "The dog is staying."

"Then I am not," Sherlock stalked to the door.

"Oh no, how will I cope?" John mocked, hoisting the puppy up as he stood, "Oh, I know!" he dumped the mutt on the bed.

On Sherlock's side of the bed.

Child.

"I am not getting back in that until you have disinfected the sheets." Sherlock snarled.

"Doesn't bother me!" John slid under the covers as the demon beast pounced over the bed happily.

Sherlock slammed the door behind him.

* * *

><p><strong>John<strong>

Ava bounded down the stairs and nearly stepped on the Gladstone.

"Sorry," she winced and then dropped down to smoother the poor puppy in kisses. "Where's Sherlock?" she asked.

"Probably trying to invent a time machine." John put her toast on the table pointedly.

"Why?" Ava asked, obediently standing and sitting at the table.

"Because of the dreaded creature that invaded our home." John wriggled his hands mockingly. "He spent the night on the sofa rather than in the room with Gladstone."

Ava's nose turned up at the name, but she said nothing. "He hates it?" she asked.

"Completely." John agreed and sighed. "We'll give it to the end of the week."

Ava took a large chomp out of her toast. "Tenner," she said with a grin, "That I can change his mind by the end of the week."

John rolled his eyes, "You don't have ten pounds. And I'm not giving you ten pounds just so you can "give it back to me". I'm not the idiots next door."

"Bet Mycroft then. Twenty, that you and I can change his mind within four days."

John eyed his daughter up. "And the way we'd be able to tell? It took him god knows how many months to admit he liked having you around."

Ava looked thoughtful, "He takes it for a walk, feeds it and plays with it. And sleeps in the same room as it. Come on, it will be like Holmes versus Watsons."

John grinned at he texted, "No contest."

* * *

><p><em>On the condition that you do not use the ploy "Like the beast to spite Mycroft," on him.<em>

Ava's shoulders sagged. "Poo," she huffed.

* * *

><p>Is it worth continuing? :P<p> 


	2. Chapter 2

Here's chapter 2! Obviously...sigh...

Warnings for langauage and vague smut!

* * *

><p><strong>Ava<strong>

"We need a plan," Ava announced as they took Gladstone around the park after school.

Dad nodded, "We do," he said in a way that meant Ava was going to have to think of it herself.

"I could cry," Ava said thoughtfully as Gladstone stopped to examine a dandelion. "Sherlock's been teaching me how to cry on cue."

The look on Dad's face reminded her why that was supposed to be a secret. "Really?" he asked, sounding unimpressed. "That's interesting."

"I wouldn't do it on you," Ava muttered, "Sherlock can't manage to do it on you."

"Sherlock wouldn't dare try," Dad muttered under his breathe. "Besides, he'll know when you're faking."

Ava huffed, "I can't believe Mycroft ruined my plan. He really is fat."

Dad was trying not to laugh, "No plans then?"

"No," Ava kicked at stone which sent Gladstone launching after it eagerly. "I mean, we could probably just about convince him to come for a walk with us. And you could probably manage to get him sleeping in the same room as the puppy."

Dad looked vaguely uncomfortable at that.

"He usually does what you want after you snog him-"

"Right," Dad said quickly, "Anyway."

"But feeding it…" Ava shook her head sadly, "I was too ambitious," she lamented dramatically.

"You let the Holmes' lure you to the dark side," Dad teased.

Ava nodded, "Should have stuck with the Watson way,"

"Hey!" Dad stopped them and turned to her, "Fine. I'll prove to you that I can come up with a plan. And one that will work."

Ava stared at him suspiciously, "You?"

"I've tricked Sherlock more times than anyone on the planet." Dad considered for a moment, "or at least at many times as Mycroft."

Ava folded her arms, "There is no way you can think of a plan that I can't think of."

"Wanna bet?"

* * *

><p><strong>Sherlock<strong>

Sherlock paused in the doorway at the sight of Ava staring up at John in a worryingly curiously eager way.

The beast was eating.

"What?"

"You are going to feed, play with, walk and sleep in the same room as the puppy." John announced.

Sherlock looked at Ava who seemed to deflate and roll her eyes.

"No." he said simply and made to go into his room.

"Ok, then until you feed it, we aren't eating with you."

Sherlock stopped and turned to stare at John in disbelief. At the table Ava suddenly perked up and stared at John in amazement.

"Until you play with it, we aren't talking to you."

Sherlock felt his mouth drop slightly.

"Until you take it for a walk, we aren't going anywhere with you."

Ava started to grin in awe.

"And until you sleep in the same room as it we aren't…" John glanced at Ava, "Snogging."

"You will cave before I do," Sherlock snarled.

John blinked, "Ava…do you hear something? It sounds like the ravings of a desperate man, far away."

Ava glanced between them and then cupped her ear dramatically. "…No…it must be too far away, I can't hear a thing."

Sherlock nodded to himself and dumped his box on the table. "Well if you won't talk to me then I may as well do as I please. Perhaps I'll go to bed and lock the door."

John ignored him and held out his hand to Ava who, with a roll of her eyes, placed 10p in his palm.

* * *

><p><strong>John<strong>

"You realise he isn't going to come out?" Ava said softly as they watched an old Dr Who episode on BBC3.

John shrugged, "So? I can sleep in the same bed as him. And despite what he thinks I am more than capable of picking a lock."

Ava turned to look at him, "You're actually kind of cool aren't you?" she said. "For a Dad I mean."

"Thank you sweetheart," John stared at the tv wondering exactly when Ava had stopped thinking he was the most amazing being on the planet.

"You'll never get him to feed it though," Ava added.

John sniffed, "You of little faith."

* * *

><p>Sherlock stared at him as he jimmied the lock open and walked through into the bedroom as if that were the normal way one entered the room.<p>

Gladstone yapped excitedly as he followed behind.

"I mean it John," Sherlock glared down at the puppy as if mortally offended by it's presence.

John paused and then shook his head as if he were hearing things.

"This is not funny."

"Oh if only Sherlock would play with you," John petted the pup on the head. "Or would acknowledge you because then he'd see whose shoes you were trying to eat."

Sherlock launched off the bed and towards the bed and John just flopped onto the space he'd left.

"Although he'd have to be really caring to mind you eating my slippers-"

The door slammed and there was a pathetic whimper.

John sat up to see Sherlock smugly looking at the door and Gladstone no-where to be seen.

"I let him keep the slipper," Sherlock said with a haughty air. "dreadful things."

John flopped back down and stared at the ceiling for a moment. Then sat up and started to strip off his shirt.

Sherlock paused at the door, watching as John then moved onto his jeans. Naked, John lay back on the bed and stretched out, locking eyes with Sherlock.

"You will give in first," Sherlock stalked towards the bed.

As if he'd heard nothing, John closed his eyes and let his hand drift down.

And then almost cackled with laughter when Sherlock slumped down into the bed, his back very pointedly turned to him and the light's all turned off.

John let out a moan.

"That's not even believable" Sherlock snarled.

"God, so much better without Sherlock-" A sudden elbow jabbed him in the kidney, "Ow" he groaned turning over. "Bloody hell-"

"Oh don't talk to me, otherwise you'll ruin your little game," Sherlock said mockingly. "Not that it will-"

A pathetic howl echoed from behind the door.

"Night Gladstone," John called.

And howled.

And howled.

Until, with a snarl, Sherlock launched out of bed opened the door and stalked off to the sofa again.

Minutes later Gladstone sat himself on the floor opposite John and then curled up with an oddly satisfied look on his wrinkled face.

"God, there's three of them," John whined into the pillow.

* * *

><p>So? Who'll cave first?<p> 


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter Three

* * *

><p><em><strong>Ava<strong>_

The first indication that Ava had that something had not gone quite right with their plan in the night was Gladstone curled up at the foot of her bed.

The second thing was that Dad wasn't calling for her to get up and it was already ten past eight.

It was awesome!

Then it was worrying. What if she missed school? They were going to the field for art and no-one wanted to miss that.

Annoyed, she yanked on her school uniform, figured she could get away with not splashing her face and ran down stairs, past a calmly lurking Sherlock and threw herself at Dad who was still fast asleep in bed.

"Dad! Dad!" she cried, clambering omto the bed to reach him, "DAD!"

Dad screwed up his face and rolled away from her.

"DAD! Get up," She yanked at his arm, "You need to take me to school,"

"Not now," Dad said sleepily, "Go away."

"Dad!" Ava put her hands on her hips in disapproval. "Wake-"

"Here," Sherlock held out a wet flannel.

Ava stared at it and then up at Sherlock.

"It's not breaking any rules," Sherlock added, "You asking me to take you to school would be though."

There was no choice.

With a sorry look at Gladstone who was watching the whole things with a curious tilt of his head and a beating thump of his tail, Ava took the flannel and pressed it into Dad's face.

"What the-" Dad yelped and rolled away from her.

And off the bed.

With a really loud thump.

Seconds later he poked his head up, "What are you doing?" he demanded, sounding peeved.

"You're late," she complained, seeing his expression.

"Late?" Dad asked her doubtfully.

"Yes!" Ava told him.

Dad glanced at the clock, "It's twenty past six."

"Ye-" Ava stared at the clock in disbelief. "No it isn't."

"Yes it-" Dad broke off and his glare slowly slid from her to Sherlock who gave an overly innocent and smug smile.

Dad's head thudded on to the floor again as he sighed.

"Great."

* * *

><p>The TV wouldn't work.<p>

At all.

Or the kettle.

Putting his phone away, Dad stared at Sherlock for a long time.

"Fine." He said, nodding to himself. "Ava, how about we have breakfast out for a change?"

Ava grinned at him, "McDonalds?"

Dad sighed, "Sure why-"

"Does this mean you're leaving the beast with me, unsupervised?" Sherlock asked from where he was sprawled out on the couch, glee practically radiating off of him before he retrieved his phone from the arm when it buzzed.

Dad opened his mouth and then winced in frustration. "I'm sure Sherlock will cope without us," he said after a second of thought.

"Oh I wouldn't be concerned about me," Sherlock said calmly.

"The puppy will be fine," Ava assured Dad, not wanting to let the chance to have breakfast at McDonalds slip away. "I'll get my shoes."

When she came back down Sherlock was still tapping away at his phone. "Come on," she begged, practically pulling Dad out the door. "Before it gets busy,"

* * *

><p>"You can fix the television, right?" Ava asked as Dad tapped away at his phone.<p>

"After Sherlock's been at it?" Dad looked doubtful as he put his phone down.

"He's good," Ava frowned moodily at her crumpet. "When did he stop sulking?"

Dad's text alert went off again, "He wasn't going to sulk forever. It's far too interesting for him now." He said, picking the phone back up again.

"You aren't going to give in, are you?" Ava asked firmly. "I can't help you when I'm at school."

Dad gave her a look, "No." he said pausing in his text. "Not at all."

* * *

><p><strong>00.05: Come back to bed. JW<strong>

**00.08: That's almost clever John. SH**

**00.09: You're just mad you didn't think of it. Come back to bed. Gladstone's curled up his basket, he isn't going anywhere. JW**

**00.12: He'll howl if I throw him out and you are not testing how much sleeping pills are needed to knock a puppy out. What do you want me to do? JW**

**00.14: Sherlock? You're just biting off your nose to spite your face. JW**

**00.16: Why is it so important that you win? SH**

**00.20: John? SH**

**00.23: Because Ava doesn't think I can. And I do like having the dog. JW**

**00.24: I see. SH.**

**00.28: He'll howl if he wakes up. Just a friendly warning.**

**00.33: Your feet are bloody freezing, stop it! JW**

**00.34: That does not mean poke me with your hands instead. JW**

**00.38: Good night Sherlock. Xxx JW**

**06.34: You utter tosser. JW**

**06:41: The kettle? Really? JW**

**06:43: What the hell have you done to it? JW**

**06.45: Seriously? Have you actually broken it? How many bloody kettles have we been through now? JW**

**06:48: The TV? She'll never forgive you! JW**

**06.52: McDonalds? Really John, you must be desperate. SH**

**06.55: So says the man who woke up two hours early just to pull a prank. JW**

**06.56: Why sleep when I could use the time to think? SH**

**06:57: Think? JW**

**06:58: Plot. SH**

**06.59: Fantastic. JW**

**07:00: You did start this John. I'm merely doing what needs to be done. SH**

**07:15: You may need milk when you come home. SH**

**07.17: Why? I can't have a cup of tea. JW**

**07:18: Ah yes. Pity. SH**

**07:20: Out of curiosity are you planning on eating out for every meal this week? SH**

**07:22: No, why? JW**

**07.24: I'm just interested as to how you're going to manage to not eat with me. Will you be running away with the dinner plates and attempting to hide in the bathroom? SH**

**07:30: Or had you not thought that through? SH**

**07:32: Oh John. Never challenge me when you haven't thought it through. SH**

**07:35: Mycroft sends his regards. And the bet is now £40. SH**

**07:36: He told you? And you've agreed to this? JW**

**07:38: It was obvious. Perhaps you should be more selective when picking your partners in crime, I doubt Ava will be of much use providing the funds for when I win. SH**

**07:41: Do keep in mind Sherlock that whatever happens at the end of this week with the puppy, we will be discussing your "crying lessons," with Ava. Be careful! JW**

**07:44: Then I may as well have all the fun I can now. SH**

**07:49: Out of curiosity when was the last time you checked your old blog? SH**

**07.53: What have you done? JW**

**07:58: I am going to kill you! JW**

* * *

><p><em><strong>Sherlock<strong>_

Sherlock looked up as John walked in. His husband slowly looked around the living area, as if expecting a bomb to go off.

The mutt bounded over in greeting, tongue lolling with delight as John slowly bent to greet it. Then, as if sensing Sherlock's eyes on him he stood and picked up his lap top.

It was their routine now on John's days at home. To work in almost silence with each other for an hour or so. Desperately domestic true, but there you were.

John tapped away and the let out a groan.

"What did he change the password to?" he asked the beast, who unsurprisingly just rolled around on the floor as if attempting to polish it.

"Sherlock's going to win," Sherlock volunteered. "It's best to get used to these facts as soon as possible."

John glared at him from over the lid of the laptop but typed all the same.

Then stared in horror.

"Juvenile, but satisfying." Sherlock commented, watching the blush slowly spread across John's cheeks and dip down his throat temptingly.

John's mouth twitched, as if he wanted to yell, but he settled for swinging the screen round to face Sherlock with a demanding look.

The rather graphic screen shot from the porn Sherlock had found with a quick search was thrust at him accusingly as John texted.

**You are such a child.**

"I'm utterly certain that I didn't start this John." Sherlock sighed, as if disappointed. "It's shame though, because I had wanted to try this on your birthday," he tapped a button and passed it back to John.

John paused and glanced between the screen and Sherlock, his pupils widening and his breath catching slightly.

"Still," Sherlock reached over and clicked off the image and let the screen return to the rather vulgar image. "When you change your mind John you just let me know."

John tapped at the laptop thoughtfully.

**Ava did say snogging. Technically we wouldn't be breaking any rules…?**

"Oh John I wouldn't want to compromise you in such a way," Sherlock replied, letting his voice drip with false sincerity. "But the second you want to give in, you just let me know. I'm sure I'll still be interested in it after Friday."

John's shoulders slumped a little and he put the lap top down with a long sigh before standing and heading in the direction of the kitchen.

"Kettle's broken," Sherlock reminded him.

"Bloody hell."

* * *

><p><em><strong>John<strong>_

This had not been good idea.

In fact this had been as far from a good idea as possible!

John had almost resigned himself the night before to getting rid of Gladstone last night. Sherlock never slept well on the sofa anymore, or anywhere that John wasn't.

And perhaps the silence thing was a bit much given-

But then Sherlock had suddenly thrown himself into it, body and soul, as if he's suddenly realised he could do anything and then watch John splutter as he struggled _not_ to tell Sherlock off.

And really, how often did that happen?

And he'd been on top form all day. To the point where John was floundering as to how to retaliate. And this, this was just…

Well genius.

Ava looked worried. She kept staring between Gladstone and Sherlock, John and the table.

Sherlock was almost humming with triumph.

He'd bought pizza.

Domino's pizza, complete with garlic bread, potato wedges, dips, drinks, chicken skewers, juicy ribs…

"You know, if we give in, it isn't as if we've lost," Ava eyed the pizza with desperation, "It just means we have less chance of winning."

Sherlock's smug look deepened.

And it would be so wasteful to throw all of this away.

John stared at the food, trying to remember the last time he'd had Dominos. As a rule Sherlock disliked it, purely because he wasn't a great fan of pizza itself. But Sherlock had retrieved a knife and fork and was eating the sides and was seemingly rather content.

"Fine," John agreed and reached for a slice.

"You could always eat it in the toilet," Sherlock suggested sweetly.

He was going to be insufferable after this.

* * *

><p><strong>Thank you. JW<strong>

**Oh John, you were doing so well yesterday. Tick-tock! SH**

* * *

><p>Thanks for reading :)<p> 


	4. Chapter 4

Sorry - No John pov in this today - i will try to start with his next time to keep the order!

Hope you enjoy and thanks for the reviews.

* * *

><p><strong>Ava<strong>

Ava stared at her rice krispies as Dad glared at the newspaper that Sherlock had butchered to make his message on the table.

_Gone out, be back later_

"So?" Ava asked, taking a sip of tea, "What now?"

Dad was still glaring at the newspaper.

"DAD!"

Dad blinked and looked over at her questioningly.

"We only have two days left, if you count today," Ava reminded him, looking down at Gladstone as he chased a ball around, seemingly utterly content to play with it alone, or with his tail if it got in the way.

Yawning tiredly, as if he'd been up for most of the night, Dad nodded, "Mm." he said, folding up the ruined paper and putting it in the bin.

"Your plan isn't going to work," Ava rested her chin on the back of her hand, "He's too good," she added, pushing the cereal around the bowl.

"He knows how to get us," Dad sighed.

"Well, how do we get him?"

"I…" Dad huffed and sat down opposite, "He hates stupidity, obviousness and boredom. None of which we can really give him." Dad scrubbed at his eyes.

Ava nodded, "We'd have to be as bad as Anderson," she sighed.

Dad nodded, then paused, then an evil smile crossed his face.

"What?" Ava asked eagerly, spotting the look.

Dad just shook his head, "I think I can break him on the feeding thing," Dad sat back looking extremely satisfied with himself. "And…" he studied Ava. "The playing thing. But that one will be down to you."

Ava grinned, "Really?" she asked.

"Yeah," Dad nodded, "Really."

"But what about the other two," Ava asked suddenly, "Going for a walk and sleeping in the same room as Gladstone."

Dad shook his head, "One day at a time."

* * *

><p>When she got home from school Sherlock was having an epic staring contest with Gladstone who didn't seem to understand what to do. He kept ducking his head as if shy or miserable and looked so thoroughly confused by the whole thing that Ava immediately darted forward and scooped him up.<p>

Then, unable to tell Sherlock off, Ava stuck her tongue out at him.

"You aren't meant to have sweets on your way home," Sherlock commented, returning to his phone. "I shall be having words with Mrs Hudson."

Remembering Dad's plan, Ava sniffed dismissively, the way she had seen Sherlock do, and sat with her back to him, blocking his sight of Gladstone and started to play with the puppy.

_Leave it for about ten minutes, he'll have dismissed what you're doing as nothing to focus on and he'll lose track of time._

_Then do it._

She stood up and wandered into the kitchen, Gladstone following eagerly as if desperate not to be left alone with Sherlock. Retrieving the biscuits she sat herself back down, angled a bit better for Sherlock to see Gladstone this time.

She put her hands on the puppy's back and gently pushed. The puppy stared at her before just collapsing onto his front and looking up with what seemed like a grin.

"No, that's not sitting," Ava complained. "Watch," she stood up and then sat down and pretended to eat one of the dog biscuits. "Mmm, yum," she said, not risking a glance in Sherlock's direction. "Now you," she added to Gladstone and tried to pull him up to sitting.

The puppy just leapt up and sniffed at the biscuit.

"Sit,"

The puppy licked his lips and tried to eat the biscuit.

"No," Ava pulled back, "Sit-" She giggled as the puppy pounced playfully and let herself fall backwards so she was flat on her back and could look up at Sherlock-

-Who was sitting on the edge of the couch with his head in his hands, pulling at his hair slightly.

Then Gladstone started to lick her face and she let out a howl of giggles.

"See this is lying down," she tried to continue to train him. The puppy was lying on her stomach as he licked at her chin. "Well done," she added and let him have the biscuit.

An almost strangled sound echoed from the sofa.

"Your father is far more intelligent than people realise," Sherlock muttered.

Ava turned her head to look at him. "How comes he gets the credit?" she whined.

"You aren't meant to be speaking to me." Sherlock turned himself to lie along the sofa. "And because I know him."

Ava looked down at the puppy on her chest who was now trying to play with the button on her summer uniform and then at Sherlock who looked as if he was plotting.

That was dangerous.

So clearly the only thing to do was pick herself and Gladstone up and then get back in position.

On top of Sherlock.

Under her back she could feel his stomach rumble in an amused chuckle.

"Interesting" he said and she watched Gladstone prick his ears up at the voice. "Are you hoping proximity will help?"

Proximity…Ava scrunched up her nose as she tried to remember that word. But as she did, Gladstone seemed to think that the expression meant "lick me".

Ava squealed and wriggled while Gladstone licked and yapped happily. Under her she could feel Sherlock trying not to laugh.

"Stop," she gasped between shrieks of laughter, "I'll give you a biscuit if you stop,"

But Gladstone ignored her, even as Sherlock raised a weary hand to what she guessed was his forehead.

He was about to crack!

* * *

><p><strong>Sherlock<strong>

Sherlock glared at John as he walked in. "Congratulations, it appears we can speak again."

John paused and looked at a rather smug Ava. "Well done," he winked.

"He snapped like a cucumber," Ava announced.

Sherlock paused and saw John's equally puzzled look. As one they turned to Ava.

"It's what Shaggy on Scooby-Doo said," Ava huffed, as if they should have known that.

"Is that the one with the dog?" Sherlock asked John.

John nodded, "Yes. The one that you scream at because the old series only ever introduced one new character who of course has to be the villain."

That sounded like something he may have deleted. "Sounds thrilling," Sherlock said eventually, "And thank god you were spared having to text that, we could have been here all day."

Ava dropped her pencil in irritation, "You were texting?" she screeched, "DAD! That's cheating! No wonder it took so long to convince him to play with Gladstone."

Sherlock beamed at John, "She has a point," he sighed.

John nodded, "Well, no more cheating, no more mercies."

"You're going to feed Gladstone," Ava sing-songed with a terrifying amount of glee.

Sherlock saw the look Ava and John exchanged and raised an eyebrow. "Angelo is delivering dinner," he said, "As we can't go out."

John blinked in surprise, "Oh! I…he does that."

"No, just for the long suffering husbands of childish men."

Ava snorted, "Poor Dad."

* * *

><p>John was setting the dinner table.<p>

"We don't do that," Sherlock said, hovering with some trepidation. "We never do that."

"We have guests." John said sweetly.

"We don't do that either." Sherlock muttered. "Unless it's Christmas, because you cannot cook a turkey to save your life."

"I'm not banning you from the oven-" John seemed to suddenly consider his sentence. "I'm not banning you from bribing people who can cook turkeys to bring them over on Christmas Day." He remedied.

One of those surges happened. The surges that made Sherlock feel stupid and happy all at once. "I'm a bad influence," he said fondly.

"Yeah?" John asked, turning to him.

Sherlock nodded, "I enjoy it immensely," he added, dipping his voice.

John let their lips brush close, heart stoppingly close. How had he managed to go three days without this-

"Remember that," John pulled away. "And remember that all of this is your fault. You are a terrible influence."

Sherlock rolled his eyes, "As long as there aren't more wild beasts brought into my flat." He called after him.

* * *

><p>"We should wait," John said as Ava started to open a container.<p>

Ava's eyes lit up and then she looked at the empty places. "Why are there two?" she asked curiously.

"Because someone invited themselves along," John said with a badly supressed smile.

This was foolish, "I'm almost inclined to believe the pair of you are trying to scare me into feeding the pest without anyone turning up." Sherlock stabbed at the chicken and brought it over to his plate.

"It would probably be better if you did," Ava said sincerely.

John looked as if he'd like to disagree but said nothing.

"I'm terrified," Sherlock mocked as he heard footsteps up the stairs.

"Evening," Lestrade said as he walked in, a triumphant grin on his face.

"This is your grand plan?" Sherlock asked doubtfully, "He's annoying but he isn't-"

There was a flash. A brief and terrible flash of realisation before the second person stepped into the room, walked to the table, sat himself down and started to dig into the pasta dish that John calmly passed over.

Sherlock stared in mute horror at the sight of Anderson (Anderson!) in his kitchen, eating dinner that he had actually had to contribute financially to.

Lestrade grinned, "You look like you've swallowed a shovel of-" he glanced at Ava and then at John. "You know what," he finished.

Slowly Sherlock slide his eyes to John.

"Oh," John waved his fork as he spoke, "There's now a pool at the yard. Surprisingly it's pretty much split down the middle. This is really good," he added. "Don't you agree David?"

David? Who the hell was-

No. Absolutely not.

Standing Sherlock walked over to the sink, yanked the beast's food out of the cupboard and poured as much as the bowl would hold.

Then slammed the package on the table.

"Out," he said.

Anderson stared up at him and then nodded, "Pleasure John." He said, standing without complaint and walking out as if he'd expected that reaction all along.

Sherlock glared at the barely eaten pasta and then, as if the plate was infected, carefully carried it over to the bin and threw the whole thing in, plate as well.

Then glared at Lestrade.

"Think very carefully about how much you want cases," Lestrade said with a grin. "This is good."

* * *

><p>Sorry - in a bit of a rush so apologies if any of that had mistakes!<p>

Thanks to Chalcedony Rivers for suggesting the betting pool - more will be done with that later :)


End file.
